The End
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: Spoilers! Hi everybody. My first FF9 fanfic and this has spoilers if you haven't finished the game. It tells what happens at the end. This is the prologue to my fanfic. Enjoy! Please review!!!!


Hi all you lovely Final Fantasy IX players

Hi all you lovely Final Fantasy IX players. I'm so happy you chose to read my story. I was reading some other Zidane-Dagger fanfics and decided "What the heck…I'll write one too." So, here it is, my fanfic. It's just something I decided to write and it takes place during the ending. It pretty much reveals the end of the game so don't read it if you haven't finished the game. I'd rather you discover the sweet ending for yourself. You won't be disappointed when you decided to watch it without knowing what was going to happen. Okay, something I have to admit now. This is actually a songfic. I included the lyrics to "Melodies of life", the beautiful song at the end of the game. If you haven't listened to it, you should. I highly recommend this song to all you romantics. And feel free to take the lyrics of the song. I don't mind. They'll be helpful when you sing along at the end of the game. Okay, without further ado, here's my fanfic.

**The prologue**

~He came back~

Note: Sorry if some of my dialogue is off. I don't really remember what they said EXACTLY so I just made up a lot of it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX and I only write stories for fun…not profit. The usual disclaimer stuff so you won't be sued by the inventors or something.

********************

All of Alexandria rejoiced as they learned that Tantalus, the theater group, was coming back to Alexandria to perform the oh-so-famous play "I Want To Be Your Canary." It had been over a year since the group had come; over a year ago since it all happened.

For Garnet, who was now Queen of Alexandria, Tantalus' return brought back both happy…and bitter memories. The happy ones were the ones of when she met everyone while the bitter ones were of the news she received just after she had come back to Alexandria. She remembered the day well. She entered the castle and a messenger had approached her, handing her a letter that had no addressee. It was blank on the front. It was the content of the letter that had rattled her. It was news of Zidane…and they weren't good. It said 

'Your majesty

I regret to inform you that Zidane Tribal, member of Tantalus, has perished while inside the Iifa tree.'

There had been no signature but the note was enough to have Garnet crying for days. She locked herself up in her room and refused to come out. She was angry with herself because she hadn't even had the chance to say how she felt about him. She was also angry with him because he promised to come back yet he didn't keep his promise. If Eiko hadn't asked her if she loved Zidane, she probably never would have known. Now it was too late to tell him. Why didn't she just yell out that she loved him as the Hilda Garde 3 was pulling away from the Iifa tree? She was about to say it, but she held back. Why? To this day she still didn't understand. 

__

Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left, inside my lonely heart

To weave, by picking up the pieces that remain

Melodies of life, loves lost refrain

Now Garnet was seated on the royal balcony, waiting patiently for Tantalus to start the play. Although it brought back memories of when she first met her love Zidane, she still wanted to see her favorite play.

********************

"Are you sure you want to do this man?" Marcus asked a cloaked figure was putting the finishing touches on his costume. They were located in the meeting room of the Prima Vista, the ship in which Tantalus traveled in. In the middle of the room was the huge meeting table and there were some chairs and many boxes. There was also a mirror and the cloaked figure was using it to examine himself.

"Yes Marcus," answered the figure in a deep, soft voice, which was filled with annoyance now. Marcus had been bothering him about his whole idea to surprise Queen Garnet but he stuck with his plan, wanting the Queen to get a nice, big surprise.

"Why don't you just show up at the castle and tell her you're still alive? She probably won't like the fact that you tricked her," Marcus commented as he sat down on one of the chairs, tired of arguing with the cloaked figure.

Vivi, who had been quiet the entire time, stepped forward. "Maybe Uncle Marcus is right. She won't like it very much."

The cloaked figure turned around, half of his face covered by the hood. All you could see was a smile, which played on the face of the cloaked figure as he chuckled his melodic chuckle. "Don't worry about a thing guys. I have everything under control."

Marcus rolled his eyes as Vivi's took on a sad look to them. They gave up. No use in arguing about it.

__

Our paths they did cross

Now I cannot say just why

We met, we laughed, we held on fast

And then we said goodbye

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told

Let them ring out loud, till they unfold

********************

All the people had gathered in the square of the castle, waiting impatiently for the play to begin. It was Alexandria's favorite play and they couldn't wait for it to go underway. All the noblemen of Treno were there, and all of the peasants of Alexandria were there, sitting in their usual positions on the rooftops of Alexandria. All of Garnet's friends were there as well, waiting for the play to begin. Freya, who had traveled all the way from Burmecia, was there with her love Sir Fratley, Vivi, who, amazingly, was there with about eight children of his own, Eiko was there, and she was now 'princess' of Lindblum. She was Cid and Hilda's adopted child. She was glad that she had a family again, and many friends who cared about her. Amarant was there with ax-girl (I'm so sorry but I don't remember her name. She barely makes an appearance in the game.) and finally, Quina was there. S/he was the leader of the royal chefs of Alexandria and was glad that s/he got what s/he wished: to be a famous gourmand. 

Queen Garnet had been sitting up in the royal balcony for an hour and she was already growing bored. Tantalus still hadn't started the play and she was beginning to wonder why. They were never late in a performance. What was the delay this time?

She heard metal behind her and knew right away that it was Steiner, and not too far behind, Beatrix, both her royal protectors and leaders of both of Alexandria's armies. She waited a while before she spoke. "The play should be starting soon." (Okay. I know she doesn't really say that but all of you know what she really says in the end before the play starts. I didn't want to repeat ALL of the dialogue from the game. Plus, I don't really remember what she said ;).) She paused. "It's been so long…"

"Your highness…" Steiner started sadly, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. At first, Steiner had disliked, maybe even hated the smart-mouth monkey Zidane. He didn't refer to him that way anymore since he had seen what an honest, kind young man he truly was. After realizing that, he began to see if Zidane was right for the princess since he could obviously see that a love bond was forming between them. But now...the bond was broken... and Zidane was dead. At times Steiner felt angry with him for abandoning her and dying.

The Queen continued as if she hadn't heard Steiner. "I know I shouldn't hang onto the past. I have to move on, like he taught me."

A roar of applause was hears as Baku, leader of Tantalus, walked onto the stage and bowed, wearing his costume. He played the role of King Leo, Cornelia's father. "Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Carnelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together." He raised his arms in the air and turned his gaze all around as he addressed everyone. Everyone clapped, knowing the play was about to begin (finally). "And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix, noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want To Be Your Canary'!" 

He bowed and left the stage, the lights dimming down. The audience quieted down as they saw Cornelia, played by Ruby, ran across the bridge, calling out Marcus' name. She descended the stairs where the cloaked figure was waiting. All were mesmerized as she ran into the awaiting arms of the cloaked figure who played Marcus.

"Sweet Marcus," Cornelia said against the cloaked figure's chest. "I fear I love thee more than I should."

"Princess," said the cloaked figure, trying to hide the pitch of voice so he wouldn't be recognized. "Wilt thou truly be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?"

Cornelia pulled away and shook her head violently. "Prithee, call me 'princess' no more." She paused and took a breath as Garnet watched in awe. Never had she seen the play performed this well. She was also wondering who the cloaked figure was. The voice sounded familiar but she shrugged it off. Cornelia continued. "Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire to dear to wish for? After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? " She shook her head again. "A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

The cloaked figure chuckled in slight amusement as the people in the audience stayed quiet. They were almost in tears to how well the play was being acted, with such love and passion. "So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not!" The cloaked figure pulled Cornelia into his arms as some people in the audience awed sweetly over the romantic moment. "Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom!" He paused, to make sure the audience was getting the full affect of his words. They did. "Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement."

Cornelia pulled away, agreeing with his idea. "All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world."

"No cloud, no squall, shall hinder us," the cloaked figure said before he slowly backed away and walked off the stage.

Cornelia faced the audience, many emotions in her eyes. "O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus' side."

Behind the stairs from which Cornelia descended, hid a man with some leather covering his face. It was Blank, who played a member of Cornelia's court. "Fie! It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped. Ne'er will I let their plan come to fruition." He came from behind the stairs and approached the Cornelia as if he were just coming from a walk. "Good day to ye, Highness."

Cornelia smiled bravely at him, not wanting her elopement plan with Marcus to be relieved. "Good day…"

"Wist thee of Marcus?"

Cornelia's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Marcus!? What news dost thou bring?"

Blank got a gleam in his eye as he approached the princess with caution. "This!" He punched her in the stomach, getting many 'no's and 'oh no's from the crowd. Garnet herself was feeling the suspense and wondering what would happen with Marcus when Cornelia didn't show up at the dock tomorrow.

Blank looked around, making sure no one saw him, as the princes fell unconscious in his arms. That was the end of that part. The curtain lowered, and everyone was forced to wait for the next scene.

__

In my dearest memories

I see you reaching out to me

Though you're gone

I still believe that you can call

Out my name

A voice from the past

Joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers, of harmony

And so it goes, on and on

Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds…

Forever and beyond

********************

The cloaked figure peeked through from behind the stage and watched Queen Garnet up in the royal balcony, in her beautiful dress of green and pale blue. She was even lovelier than he remembered. A corner of his mouth lifted in amusement from the scene that was to come…and the scene he was going to cause. It would be a day neither the queen nor the cloaked figure would forget.

__

So far and away

See the birds as it flies by

Gliding through the shadows

Of the clouds up in the sky

I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings

Leave them now

And see what tomorrow brings

In your dearest memories 

Do you remember loving me?

Was it fate…that brought us close 

And now leaves me behind?

********************

The curtain opened and the background of the stage changed from nothing, to a lovely color of pale oranges, reds, yellows and mostly blues, indicating the setting of the sun. The cloaked figure stood on the stage with two moons in the background, one red and one pale blue. The cloaked figure talked in sad voice and Garnet was still left to wonder if he would ever reveal his identity. She wanted to know who he was and why he hid himself. "The time for our departure is long past. Where is Cornelia?" he asked as he shook his head and a chubby, ugly figure came onto the stage. It was Cinna, who played Marcus' friend. 

"Marcus, the ship soon embarks," Cinna announced. "Board ye ship alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said." He grew impatient as Marcus didn't answer him. "Speak Marcus!"

The sadness was still audible in Marcus' voice. "She told me that she could not live without me." Marcus walked closer to the door of the stage as the background lights turned on, lighting up the back and making birds appear. "So, the sun is our enemy, too. The Eastern sky grows bright. We will not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"

"Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer!" Cinna said, obviously not caring in what Marcus had to say. The audience was wishing Cornelia would appear and Marcus and her would be able to leave on the boat. Yet they knew that because of what Blank did, that wouldn't happen. "The ship departs!" Cinna left the stage as Marcus stayed, not wanting to leave without Cornelia.

"Could she have betrayed me?" Marcus questioned as people in the audience whispered no and 'If only he knew.' They really seemed to be getting into the play.

Marcus walked closer to the moons and half faced the audience, shaking his head in the process. "Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" Marcus faced the back of the stage and raised his arms towards the moons colored into the background. "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" He crouched over, as if in pain, and the audience wondered if this was part of the play. Is he supposed to get sick? They wondered.

What happened after felt like a dream to everyone. Time seemed to pass slowly. Everyone would say how they still couldn't believe it. The cloaked figure had crouched, not because he was in pain, but because he was removing his cloak. Everyone watched in awe as the person below the cloak was revealed. Garnet, out of everyone, felt like she was going to faint. She stood up and leaned over the edge of the royal balcony, trying to see if what she saw was true. Her vision blurred as the figure in front of her spoke beautiful words that she would never forget. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" It was Zidane who was hidden beneath the cloak this whole time!

Garnet didn't know how to feel as she saw the one she loved on the stage. All she knew was that she had to reach him somehow. She left the royal balcony, running towards the door. Unfortunately, Steiner and Beatrix blocked her way. She frowned at them. "What is the meaning of this?"

Both Beatrix and Steiner opened the door for her, smiles tugging on their faces. Garnet looked at them in wonder as Beatrix waved a hand, indicating she could pass. "Go ahead Your Highness," she said with a certain tone in her voice that let Garnet know that they were involved in Zidane's trick. She would talk to them later. All she cared about was Zidane. She continued onward, running down the stairs and heading into the square where all the people were. She tried maneuvering through the crowd, but it was quite difficult. All the people seemed to block her way.

__

A voice from the past

Joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes, on and on

Melodies of life

To the sky beyond the flying birds

Forever and-

********************

Zidane stayed on the stage, a smile tugging on his face as he saw the love of his life try to pass through the crowd. All the people were getting in her way and it took Zidane a lot of will power not to go up and bunch them all. He just wanted to shout at them for them to let her through. But she seemed to be doing just fine. He was anticipating the moment in when he could finally hold her in his arms and kiss her sweet lips. It would be the best moment of his life.

He saw her turn around suddenly and Zidane feared that she had second thoughts about coming up to meet him. She seemed to stand where she was, placing her hands on her throat. But the heaviness in his heart was lifted when he saw her turn around, a look of determination on her face. She was finally going to reach him and he saw how her eyes saddened and how she threw her crown to the floor. Did that mean she was going to give up her position as queen to be with him…a peasant? Was the play coming true?

Zidane stepped towards the stairs that led down to the crowd and waited as he saw the tears in her eyes as well as the happiness that he was alive. She flung herself into his awaiting arms and held him tight. Zidane pulled away and saw how the tears fell down her face. He flashed her a sad, flirty smile, more sad than flirty. He wanted to reassure her but it didn't seem to work. She banged on his chest, at first yelling "I thought you were dead!!" Before her voice lowered and she sounded like she was about to cry at any moment. "I thought you were dead…"

Zidane gazed at her face, searching before he held her close, a roar of applause exploding from the crowd. They were witnessing the real life play. Even little Eiko was happy that Zidane and Garnet were together, pushing her love for him aside.

Zidane stroked Garnet's hair as Garnet smelled his lovely scent of grass and flowers. They were together and that was all that mattered.

Garnet pulled away, looking into his sapphire blue eyes. "How did you survive?" 

Zidane smiled happily. "I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I wanted to come home to you. So…I sang your song." He paused, drinking her in and falling in love with her all over again. "Our song."

Garnet let even more tears fall down her face as she hugged Zidane again. He moved his lips near her ear and whispered, "I kept my promise…"

Garnet pulled away as Zidane smiled and leaned in towards her face, stealing a passionate kiss. All awed but both Zidane and Dagger were totally oblivious about their presence. All that mattered to them was this moment.

__

If I should leave, this lonely world behind

Your voice will still remember

Our melody

Now I know we'll carry on

Melodies of life, come circle round and grow deep…in our hearts

As long as we remember…

'He's come back' Dagger thought with happiness.

Yay! That's it for now. Go ahead and flame me if you want to because I know I didn't do as well as I should have liked. Some stuff was just hard to describe. So, did you like it? Please review. I have this cool continuation (Well, since this is the prologue) and I want to type it out but I need feedback. You might even get chapter one faster than you expect… Here's what will happen in my story:

Summary: The prince of Esto Gaza (well, there isn't one but for my story there is) visits Garnet and asks for her hand in marriage. Bad thing is, she's in love with Zidane. She tells him this and he gets forceful. He says that she has to choose between Zidane…or a war between Esto Gaza and Alexandria. This shocks her and she tells Zidane what the prince said. Zidane doesn't want to be responsible for a war so he breaks up with Garnet, breaking her heart in the process. Can the love between Zidane and Garnet rise above all else? Review and you'll find out.


End file.
